Live & Love Konoha Style
by meluvnaruto
Summary: he likes her but is dating someone else. she doesnt like him cause she likes that guy but he doesnt like her cause hes dating someone else, all the while the chicks bff like him, even though he has a girlfriend. basicly its a really long love triangle R


**A/N: **ok this is my 3rd Naruto story, it just popped into my head. hope you like it. Plese Read and Review.

**Summary:** Naruto the hottest guy in konoha is going out with TenTen, even though he's crazy about sakura, sakura likes sasuke, who cant help be mesmerized by Ino, who actually has a huge crush on Naruto, even though Kiba the 2nd hottest guy in konoha likes her, while he, Kiba, is being crushed on by Naruto's girlfriend TenTen. All the while Sakura's best friend Hinata, who by the way is goin out with Shikamaru, is in love with konohas resident hottie, Naruto.

Will love triumph all?

**Disclaimer:** i do not own naruto in no way what so ever.

* * *

**Live & Love Konoha Style**

**Chapter 1**

and thus our twisted love story begins....

**::naruto::**

naruto couldnt help but sigh once again. He was walking down the busy streets of Konaha the sun illuminating his sunshine yellow hair as it dangled gracefully just above his ears and eyes. His cerulean orbed shaped eyes glowed in contrast to his rosy soft skin that emphazied the whisker like scars on his cheecks. Even though it was just above 90 degrees F naruto wore baggy black pants with various pockets, one leg bandaged to hold a pouch that held all of his shuriken and scrolls. He wore a simple white tee underneath his black unzipped jacket. On the side it had red spiraling orbs and on the back it bore the konoha symbol. He wore black, other than the standard blue shoes. All in all, in one word he was hot, more than literaly. But he didnt feel so great walking in the town he calls home.

He was just heading to Ichirakus's to meet up with his girlfriend when he heard a familiar angelic voice. He turned, the an image already forming in his mind before he saw her. There she was. Sakura haruno. She was running to catch up to him and waving to get his attention. He watched as if everythin was in slow motion. Her cheery pink hair bounced gracefully along with her just above her shoulders. Her sparkling green eyes a perfect complement to her rosy pink skin. Her smile made him melt with hunger for her.

_TenTen_

that one single thought made him snap out of it. he grimaced as everythin in his mind came up to speed and now sakura was standing right in front of him.

"hey, i finally caught up to you", she said her voice coming out like she was singing. Again naruto was forced to think about Tenten

"do you want to go hang out right know" she asked him. "i never see you anymore" she said as she playfully hit him in the shoulder. "ever sice you started dating TenTen, you've gone completely AWOL"she finished

Naruto smiled, realizing she was telling him she missed him. Maybe there was hope. he imagined them sitting under neath a tree being overflowed by the moonlight or hanging out in their old hang out spot, or even at Ichi- _ichiraku's.....damn_

"sorry sakura, but im about to go meet up TenTen at Ichirakus" he said genually sorry, but not wanting to look too dissapointed, he smiled. "rain check?" he said

Sakura, also looked dissapointed but smiled none the less. "yeah maybe when TenTen loosens that leash of yours we'll hang out" she said jokingly, and grinned.

"Hey! its not like that" Naurto said also grinning. god did he miss her. "ok i guess i let you go" sakura said. She leaned in and gave him a quick hug before she left.

"bye!" she said and dissapeared with the bustling crowed. "bye" naruto said a little sadly.

Why was this happening to him! Just a month ago everythin was great. He had a great life, with an amazing girlfriend that he was absolutely crazy about. but then _she_ came into the picture. Well in reality she was always in the picture. he and sakura had been friends for the longest time but one morning he woke up and sakura was all he could think about. It came out of no where, completely surprising him. now all he wanted was to talk to sakura, laugh with sakura, .....kiss sakura.

_no_

its not fair to TenTen. He wasnt sure how sakura felt about him, but he was positive about how TenTen felt about him. She was as crazy about him as he was about her. no matter how much he liked sakura he could never think about breaking tenten's heart.

so once again he sighed. he turned and began walking towards Ichiraku like he had before sakura stopped him. Going to meet up with his girlfriend, TenTen.

----------------------------------------------------------

**::Sasuke::**

Sasuke panted as he jumped swifly to another branch trying to blend in with the shadows and trees.

_please dont look up. please dont see me._

he thought desperatly. Finally he came to a stop, hiding in a branch full of leaves. He dare not move, let alone breathe, in fear of being discovered. He waited and looked down to see if the enemy had finally given up, and to his dismay she had not.

"sasuke!" Sakura yelled and looked around a confused expression in her face. "i could have sworn i just saw him" he heard her say to herself. She continued looking around hoping that he might have just tooking a different path, and finally she hung her head down in dissapointment. "maibey he went home" she said again to herself sadness could be heard in her voice. Suddenly she raised her head up, fire burning in her eyes (at least it seemed that way) and she made a fist.

"no, my love for sasuke will conquer all!" she said again apparantly to no one, and she left running into the opposite direction, fired up with a burning passion.

Finally sasuke could breath again. why oh why did the crazy one have to like him?! not that he wanted other girls to like him, it just he would take anyone but her. It was preatty obvious to sasuke that sakura like him, no matter how much she tried to hide it. he was preatty sure no one else knew so she didnt do all that bad. He wasnt gay or anything but girls, especially girls like sakura, wernt very high on his list. Just then he felt someone else appear just beneath him. Fearing it was sakura he hid again. Looking down he only saw the uzumaki kid.

he smirked. _following sakura again, i see. _he thought. Another thing that was preatty obvious to him was that naruto was madly in love with sakura, even though she was too dense to see it. The only good thing about sakura liking him, was that naruto couldnt have her. Sasuke didnt hate naruto, not at all. he just resented him. If it wasnt for naruto, he, sasuke would be the Top Rookie this year, he would be the gifted prodigy, he would be the one expected to receive the hokage title when he was old enough. But no, because of that blonde baka, sasuke had to take a backseat to him, and that didnt settle good with him. He smirked again thinking about how much naruto liked sakura, but could never have her.

Then his smirked turned into a grimace. naruto had dissapeared in the same direction as sakura, only to be replaced by Ino. _karma is a bitch _he thought. And ironic. The one thing naruto couldnt have sasuke did and the thing that sasuke couldnt have naruto did. He watched as ino went in search for naruto, the one that sasuke knew she liked, and she, like the two before, dissapeared. There went the love of HIS life.

----------------------------------------------------------

**::Ino::**

Ino tilted back her head so it would just fall of her bed making everything in her room seem upside down. she put her wet nails in front of her and blew on them, impatiant for them to dry.

"hey ino, think you can curl my hair like last time?" Her best friend, TenTen,asked, who was sitting in front of the mirror busy brushing her chesnut brown hair. Ino remembered the last time they were in her room having a sleep over just like this one and pictured her friend with the old curls.

"sure just let my nails dry" Ino said lazily. As she got up and sat behind TenTen to get started on her hair a question popped up in her head. "hey were where you in the after nooon, i called but your mom said you were out.

"oh" TenTen said blushing slightly "i was with Naruto-kun, we were on a date" she said a smile forming in her face.

_oh sorry i asked_

ino thought slightly frowning.

"it was great" tenten began only causing ino to frown more. "we talked for hours, and he got me the most beautiful flowers!" _those should have been my flowers_ ino couldnt help but think

"I honestly dont know how i got so lucky to get an amazing boyfriend like naruto" TenTen said still in deep thought of the events of that afternoon.

_lucky?! you two were practically made for each other!_ ino thought. Ino wasnt normally this hostile towards her best friend but when naruto was involved everythin was thrown right out the window.

It was true no body was really surprised when naruto and tenten anouced they were boyfriend and girlfriend. The hottest guy with the hottest girl. Tenten with her silky brown hair and equal brown eyes, toned figure and most angelic features youll ever find. It was a mystery why such a perfect couple didnt get together sooner.

it wasnt that ino was jelouse, far from it. She, not meaning to sound consieted, was beautiful. Pale long blond hair, in perfect contrast with her pale skin and light blue eyes that sparkled with her angelic smile. She was a preatty damn good catch herself. And her figure, thanx to months of dieting, was slim as can be. no she wasnt jelouse of tenten, she was jelouse at what ten ten had. naruto-kun.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**::Sakura::**

sakura knocked on the oh so familiar door that she had passed through ever since she was a little girl. The warm familiar face of her best friend Hinata emerged from the other side.

"hey, i got ice cream" sakura said holding up a carton of their favorite ice cream rocky road.

"yum, come on in" hinata said leading them to the living room.

"oh shika's here" hinata said quickly reffering to her 3 month boyfriend who was sitting on the suade couch with his eyes closed.

"hey shikamaru" sakura said, so use to seeing him sitting on the hyugas couch appearing asleep but actually in deep thought.

"sup sakura, rocky road again?" he asked not bothering to open his eyes. "you know thats all we eat shika!" hinata answered a little shocked at his words, but still chose to sit next to shikamaru while he put his arm around her making them seem very comfortable.

"ughh you guys make me want to barf" sakura said looking at the cutsie couple, after naruto and tenten hinata and shikamaru were the next cuetest couple.

"you wont be saying that when you get a boyfriend as cute as shika" hinata said while pinching shikamarus cheek.

sakura sat down in the couch in front of them and sighed.

"well i dont think thatll be happening anytime soon. I get the feeling that sasuke's avoiding me" sakura said a little sad and she dug into the ice cream she brought.

"ah give it time sakura, hell come around. your a babe" hinata said trying to cheer her friend up.

"on the plus side i finally saw naruto-kun again" sakura said a little more happier. At the sound of naruto's name Hinata turned the slightest shade of pink, barely noticable. "oh-y-yeah?" she said a little shaky.

"mm-hmm" sakura said, "but he was off to see tenten so i couldnt talk to him very long." she said taking another bite outta the ice cream.

"thats t-too bad"hinata said still sounding a little shaky but apparently going unnoticed by the other two.

"he seemed a bit down though" sakura added. Shika sighed.

" i wouldnt be surprised" he said. "why" sakura asked her forhead creasing as she wondered what shikamaru meant.

"well from what i see, it looks like theres trouble in paradise." he said still not opening his eyes.

"what do you m-mean?" hinata asked, desperately wanting to know but not wanting them to notice. "well its preaty obviouse. when their together naruto tends to break away from her, and when he talks about her its no longer in the excited passionate voice he used to have" shikamaru finished.

"what are you trying to say?" hinata asked wanting things to be clear.

"im sayin somethin changed with naruto cause hes not into tenten as much as he use to be...i give them a week or so till he breaks up with her" shikamaru said finally opening his black eyes to stare at the two young ladys in fron of him.

"shikamaru! thats not nice. How messed up would it be if you were right?" sakura said. "tentens crazy about naruto" she added.

shikamaru just shrugged and closed his eyes again and laid his head back.

"im just calling it as i see it" he said before he was silent again.

* * *

**A/N:**yay chapter uno done. ok so i already got the pairings down i just have to find a way for them to end up together. Kiba is in this fic but wont be introduced till probably the 3rd chapter. But the main characters in the story will be naruto sasuke ino and sakura. ill be focusing mainly on them, at least for the first few chapters. ok well please review. critisism is appreaciated (to an extent)and check out my other stories on my profile. please and thank you.

peace


End file.
